


斯内普教授很性感，不是一个跟踪狂，不知怎么还追到了姑娘

by Clover_cherik



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, If you look for embarrassing dad in the dictionary you'll find a picture of Tony Stark, M/M, Peter is Not Impressed, Stephen Strange is Not Impressed either just so you know, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony is his lost biological dad, and Peter Quill likes old memes, guest stars: Wade Wilson really wants Peter to pay attention to him, like. at all., warning: i don't understand pre-med. this is just really self indulgent fluff, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 然后，就仿佛他并不是世上最令人尴尬关系疏远的亲生父亲一般，Tony停下了脚步，托起他的太阳镜（因为当然了四月天的演讲厅里他会戴太阳镜的），然后抛给了Strange教授一个他撩汉史上最明目张胆、黏糊糊的一瞥。然后他放下眼镜，朝老师投去胜利的一笑，说道：“好吧，我是Tony Stark，当然了。”又名：Peter Parker生病了想要翘了自己的神经科学课。Tony只是想帮个忙（又或者还想跟儿子性感的老师约个会）。Stephen Strange只想安安静静讲个课而已。





	斯内普教授很性感，不是一个跟踪狂，不知怎么还追到了姑娘

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where Severus Snape is hot, not a stalker, and somehow gets the girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837423) by [Utopiste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopiste/pseuds/Utopiste). 

> 作者笔记：所以，这是给我的灵魂伴侣的一份礼物，因为她刚刚通过了大学入学考试，值得拥有这个世界。这也是我在AO3上的第一篇文，我不敢相信居然是ironstrange的。为爱而作！我应该得个好兄弟奥斯卡。  
基于这个：  
@marvelspolls 如果你不想听无聊的课的时候会打电话叫来你爱操心的爸爸然后帮你用“家里有急事”的借口逃脱吗？  
@marvelstexts转发：Strange可能是教授而Tony则是那个“操心的爸爸”

** **Tony Stark** **

呃Tony，我感觉不太好

我想我感冒了

（已读：9：04）

医学预科糟糕透了

（已读：9：17）

逃个学的话感觉怎么样？

（已读：9：39）

** **Ne(r)d Leeds** **

呃去他妈的医学预科

你还好不？

又是性感的西弗勒斯·斯内普的课？

再次申明，他不性感，然后不能因为他是英国人就觉得他是西弗勒斯·斯内普

你对男人的品味真的很差你该庆幸你是直的

碰到那家伙的话我就不直了

而且不是你这么说他的吗“击碎了每个经过他身边的学生的生活与灵魂，不，我不是在夸张Ned，我死了的话你会想我的，因为他 ** **谋杀** ** 了我，Ned，他是个医生所以他永远不会被发现的”

对我而言这就相当西弗勒斯斯内普了

我真的 ** **没有** ** 夸张

伙计

我只夸张了 ** **一丁点** **

爸爸甚至都不回我短信:(((

他把我丢在这儿 ** **看书** ** 就像个农民

这一定能说明他再也不爱我了 ** **完了** **

我们是怎么说来着的喊Stark先生爸爸这个事情

很奇怪但也有点酷？

是啊也很酷

提高我的期望值是错误的，我不应该这样做的巴拉巴拉巴拉

好孩子

吃点止疼药

我没药

现在我觉得这有点假

有点讽刺

死因：戏精夸张的讽刺

哈哈

不要因为你爸爸不爱你了就这么刻薄

NED！！

倒不是说Peter不喜欢医学预科。至少，他肯定是想成为一名医生的。而他的大部分课程都很难，不过如果他努力的话是能够弄懂的，这很了不起了，考虑到他与亲生父亲刚萌芽的关系、和Liz的分手以及那个在课上不停朝他脑袋上丢纸团的怪孩子这些因素。

但是Strange博士的神经医学入门课？那简直就是地狱，字面意思。

Peter甚至不知道这个人怎么能当上老师的。首先，他似乎并不喜欢他们中的任何一个（除了Peter后排的那个头发凌乱的女孩，但她很奇怪，不能算在内）。他甚至不喜欢****教课****。所以Peter的形容很对：他差不多是一个不那么油腻、不那么令人毛骨悚然版本的西弗勒斯·斯内普。

也许Strange实际上真的会因为头痛、鼻涕和类似……脑浆……填充物（Peter翻到自己书的最后一页）杀了他的。完全没意义。他呻吟了一声将头埋进了胳膊。在斯坦福这里他甚至没个真正的朋友，至少现在还没，所以他****不得不****在班级群组里聊天，那里总是填满了****星爵69****发的过时老旧表情包，而天啊，今天甚至连这个都没有。

“Parker先生，我能理解为什么你的三个脑细胞会因为自己的愚蠢而萎缩死亡，但你能否专心听课或者至少离开？门在左边。”Strange博士说道，Peter飞快地站起来，动作太快以至于头晕目眩。

Strange简直是****最糟的****。不过，他是想了多久这句话，这句话怎么能说得那么自然？为什么英音听起来总是让一切都显得更加潇洒（sassier）了？

“对不起，教授，我——”

两件事情同时发生了：一件是Peter的手机在他的桌子上震了几下，他只能感觉到Strange阴暗、残忍的大脑里即将浮现出对手机和众目睽睽之下的愚蠢行为的尖刻评论；另一件是门在他们身后戏剧性地发出砰的一声。

每个人都转过了身来，只见Tony他妈的Stark大跨步穿过了屋子。

“嘿，孩子们。不，不需要掌声，我只是你们日常的走进上午九点钟课堂让你们分心的亿万富翁，就像会上早课的现代版耶稣一样。”Tony停顿了一下，然后迅速补充道，“噢我的天啊真不敢相信他们还会这么干，这难道不违法吗，或者违反了人权，或者违背了基本礼仪？人权观察组织什么时候才能正视关注真正的问题？无论如何，我来这儿是为了一个快速营救任务。”

“对不起，”Strange用一种强烈暗示了他不是该道歉的那个人的语气说道，“你哪位？”

然后，就仿佛他并不是世上最令人尴尬关系疏远的亲生父亲一般（Peter也不希望自己会死太久），Tony停下了脚步，托起他的太阳镜（因为当然了在四月天的有人工照明的演讲厅里他会戴太阳镜的，只是为了好看），然后抛给了Strange教授一个他撩汉史上最明目张胆、黏糊糊的一瞥。然后他放下眼镜，朝老师投去胜利的一笑，极其自然地说道：“好吧，我是Tony Stark，当然了。你可能听说过我。他们叫我古怪的（eccentric）亿万富翁，天才发明家——”

“横行霸道的足球妈妈？”Strange博士猜测道。

Tony毫不气馁（他和Peter刚改回姓氏，Peter做了决定。）地****眨了眨眼****。“你随便想叫我什么都行。”

Strange正处在自燃的边缘。不是好的那种——是带着愤怒和邪恶背景的那种。但Stark显然没有求生欲，只是抓住了Peter的胳膊（这就是你坐在那一排最边上会有的结果），然后说道，“虽然我很想留下来聊天，但我需要这个年轻人去做个非常危险、秘密的科学实验，那种，是啊女士们先生们，会让他变得很有钱****很****有闲的那种实验。”

“你为什么喜欢这么干。”Peter低声说。更加绝望了。

“你是在抱怨吗？”Tony低声回答。

而由于Tony Stark就是一场暴风骤雨，现在反抗也没有了（尽管Peter会的，之后，在车里，用大喊大叫），当你鼻子堵塞、大脑迟钝、几乎站不起来的时候，你只能想****他脑子里到底在想啥****，然后跟着他一起走。走过大厅里的一排排座位，Peter强烈希望地板能把自己吞了，或者，最好的情况是，让他没有痛苦地死快点。

***

这天之后，斯坦福的生活恢复了往日的平静，就这样过了两周。当然了，现在每当Strange博士看到他的时候，他就会被一种无声的、压抑的愤怒所笼罩，但对方已经有些日子没有用语言粉碎Peter的自尊了，而这对于Peter而言就足够了，他对生活的期望值很低。

就是这样。当Tony Stark是你的生父，而你最好的朋友每天都会给你发信息告诉你麻省理工的最新消息，还有Wade Wilson（Peter在一个校园聚会里知道了对方的名字，他在那儿待了将近二十岁分钟堪称令人钦佩的记录）在课上朝你背后丢纸团。甚至Tony也不再在Peter发ins之后要送他更多围巾还有毛衣来烦他了。这让Peter有一种生活在厄运即将来临的感觉中，他知道用不了太久的，但无论如何他知道会的。

这就是为什么当Tony偷偷溜进他的神经学课堂的时候，他觉得很失望但并不意外的缘故。

** **Tony Stark** **

Tony为什么你喜欢这么干

不要假装你现在没有在谷歌眼镜上读到我的信息

用过都知道

我能看到你的已读提醒

你是在补偿我这些年你没让我难堪度过的日子吗？

** **停下别走到STRANGE博士面前他会用钢笔谋杀你的** **

他是个医生，他知道24种方法

没人会发现是他干的

（已读：9：19）

“嘿，”Tony说，“诱惑地”用肘撑在Strange的桌子上。老师对他怒目而视。

“早上好，Stark先生。我可以问下您在这儿做什么吗？”

“好吧，当然是来听你的课啦！”

尴尬的沉默。

“所以，”Tony接上了话头，“你建议我坐哪儿好？”

愈发尴尬的沉默。

“后排有一个空的位置，如果你可以跟同龄人坐在一起，我可以假装忽略你，就像我忽略最令人失望的学生一样。你甚至可以坐Quill先生的位置。”

（被提到的Quill先生发出一个含糊的愤怒的“嘿！”；如果他此刻不是在打盹的话那会更有说服力的。）

“太棒了！”Tony清脆地说着一路走到了后排那里。

** **Tony Stark** **

** **停下别走到STRANGE博士面前他会用钢笔谋杀你的** **

他是个医生，他知道24种方法

** **没人会发现是他干的** **

** **不骗你，我希望你能说句“我的膝盖上空着”** **

我再也不要理你了

***

又过去了两周，Tony与Strange仍然毫无进展，令人毫不惊讶。哦，每堂课Tony都还是会来，有时候甚至会跟一个相当不情不愿的Peter坐在一块儿，但这并不能阻止Strange博士盯着他看，就像他是从Louboutin鞋子底刮下来的什么东西一样，每当Tony走进来的时候，教授会特别生气地转他的斗篷（医生的外套）。Tony和学生们交头接耳，摆弄他的手机和电脑，以及他能找到的一切东西，而不是，你知道的，把注意放在他迷恋的人身上。这样子可起不了什么作用。

注：Louboutin，好像是一个生产高跟鞋的品牌？

** **Tony Stark** **

这不是迷恋

我是个成熟的成年人，也是个花花公子亿万富翁

我不迷恋别人

就在前几天你还跟我说他的头发如此闪亮，可以做欧莱雅的模特

好吧那只是陈述客观 ** **事实** ** ，Peter

Peter不知道自己做错了什么，这辈子，但显然就是很糟，因为上帝、原力和所有强大的力量都恨他。他甚至不得不给他的算是父亲的人提供约会建议，这太疯狂了，因为首先，任何人都不应该找他征求约会的建议，永远都不应该（他自己在屋子另一头像个变态一样观察了Liz两年才约了对方出去，而Liz的父亲是个黑*手*党头子，威胁要找手下来揍Peter，两次，而他只是绝对哦，这个人有种诡异的幽默感）；其次，Tony Stark算是他的父亲；最后，他是****Tony Stark****啊，他是怎么能当个花花公子亿万富翁然后还这么小心翼翼的？

而Peter的建议是，Tony应该考虑像个正常人一样和自己迷恋的对象面对面谈谈，而不是课堂上不停地打搅对方然后无视对方。也许，甚至，如果要冒险的话，对Strange感兴趣的事情感兴趣（大脑，摧毁生命，就Peter所知）。这个建议并不怎样，于是Peter在那之后就放弃了。

然后，Tony就在下课后走到了Strange面前，撑在他桌子上问道，“那么，你对村田有关细胞增殖和新生神经元的减少与损害睡眠时间的延长相关的新观点有什么看法？”

（这着实让人吃惊，因为Peter是医学预科生，都花了一分钟时间才弄明白Tony说的这句话的意思是什么。）

“这是在开玩笑吗？”Strange怀疑地问道。相当犹疑。相当自负。他的语气中包含了许多细微差别，Peter找不到合适的副词来形容。

“不，我刚刚读了他的文章，而你今天讲到了细胞增殖及其外源因素时，我想，哇哦，我不知道他对此会有何看法。”

“你没听我的课。”Strange指出。

“不，我当然听了。”

“不，你没听。”

“好吧，没完全听。我听了大概百分之五十。好吧，也许百分之四十。但这就是医学预科课程，我已经离校很多年了，而且我还一直是个没确诊的多动症孩子，所以谁能怪我呢？”

“你毕业于麻省理工学院。你没有接受过任何医学课程，甚至连博士学位都没有，Stark先生。”（Peter发现教授们都很喜欢用博士学位来相互攻击。）

“我是个天才，”Tony简而言之。“那么，村田的观点？”

“嘿，你挡路了，我们还有五分钟要上遗传学基础了。”头发凌乱的女孩在Peter面前喊道，将他从偷听中吓醒。他和她一起匆匆离开了大厅，只是隐约听到了Strange冗长而略带自得的回答。

***

事实上，Peter接下来一次见到Strange并非是在教授周四上午九点的课堂上。而是在一个周末，他去见Tony的时候。礼拜六，他走进厨房，发现了一个穿着Tony最具设计感的AC / DC的T恤的Strange，不知为何看起来还挺合适的。

“呃嘿，Strange博士，先生？”

“早上好，Peter。你想喝点咖啡吗？”

在Peter来得及伸手去接之前一只手就抓住了杯柄，让Peter傻了眼。“孩子不能喝咖啡，Stephen，对成长没好处，很容易上瘾的，而且，只要喝上两杯他就绝对会变得让人忍不了。”

“遗传学的运作原理真有趣。”Strange抱怨道。

“哈哈，看吧，这就是为什么你有神经科学博士学位但却不****讨人喜欢****，一点儿都不。”

Peter站在桌子前面。Tony和Strange正在拌嘴。Tony在上午9点就起了床，看起来昨天晚上睡了觉，没有黑眼圈和咖啡因的气息。Strange没穿西装，甚至在某些时候笑了。他的头发没梳起。

Peter惊恐地意识到拌嘴只是前戏。

“我要回去睡觉了。”他没对谁说了句。

** **Ne(r)d Leeds** **

爸爸搞了性感西弗勒斯·斯内普

真是斯内普杀手锏

我恨你我的人生

** **Tony Stark** **

如果我考不过神经学，我会生你气

那很公平的

嘿

我知道你是我唯一的儿子，但你也是我拥有的最好的儿子

此消息将在两分钟后删除，我们永远不会再谈论此事

截屏，保存，发送给Ned和May

你真让人受不了。真是我的孩子

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：  
彩蛋：Tony确实偷了Stephen刚打完分的期中论文并就Peter的分数与其发生了争执。哦不Stephen，如果儿子是个天才的话，这不算裙带关系。
> 
> 译者笔记：  
性感斯内普的外号也太萌了吧哈哈哈哈  
要俘获一个教授的心，大概从专业入手是最难的途径了；不过托尼显然是不走寻常路的那种。  
还有，老在人家面前晃悠搞破坏，这种行为真的很小学生。  
祝愉快。


End file.
